how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das dunkle Geheimnis
Das dunkle Geheimnis ist die sechste Folge der 7. Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 17.10.2011 in den USA und am 15.02.2012 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Die Gruppe ist im MacLaren's und streitet darüber, ob Marshall und Lily nun einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen bekommen. Sie haben in einem Umschlag das Geschlecht ihres Babys, doch sie wollen es nicht erfahren. Barney findet das alles andere als toll, denn er will es unbedingt erfahren. Um die beiden zu überzeugen, versucht er Kevin auf seine Seite zu holen, der gemeinsam mit Robin bei ihnen sitzt. Doch er hat versprochen, Robins Freunde in keiner Weise zu analysieren. Lily lädt wenig später ihre Freunde für den nächsten Abend ein, damit sie gemeinsam das Babyzimmer streichen, als Ted dazu kommt. Er erzählt, dass er eine Frau kennen gelernt hat und mit ihr für morgen Abend verabredet ist. Als Robin und Barney erfahren, dass sie einfach so zugesagt hat, haben sie sofort das Gefühl, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt. Sie holen ihre Handys heraus, um im Internet was über sie zu erfahren. Doch Ted kann sie aufhalten. Er möchte nicht, dass sie vor seinen Verabredungen im Internet alles über diejenige suchen und so seine Dates zerstören. Damit es bei diesem Date wirklich nur um die beiden geht, geht er auch zu Janet und schlägt ihr vor, ihn nicht zu googeln. Janet findet diese Idee super und lässt sich darauf ein. Für Barney und Robin ist dies ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass sie etwas verheimlicht. thumb|360pxAm nächsten Tag, kurz bevor Ted zu seinem Date aufbricht, recherchieren Robin und Barney immer noch. Sie haben nichts gefunden und kurz bevor Ted geht, bittet er die beiden, endlich damit aufzuhören. Auch Kevin findet dies alles andere als gut und erinnert die beiden an die Verabredung mit Lily und Marshall. Dafür müssten sie aber ihre Laptops weglegen. Doch es kommt anders. Zwar sind sie bei den beiden, um die Wand des Kinderzimmers zu streichen, doch Robin und auch Barney sind die ganze Zeit im Internet. Aber Barney hat auch eine andere Mission. Er will unbedingt wissen, welches Geschlecht das Baby von Lily und Marshall haben wird. Doch die beiden sind sofort dahinter gekommen, dass Barney einfach keine Geheimnis mag, was er kurz darauf auch zugibt. Als dann auch noch Robin im Internet etwas über eine Janet findet, die ihre Ehemänner umbringt, flippen alle aus. Kevin versucht die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch dies gelingt ihm nur, indem er seine Freundin verärgert und ihr und ihren Freuden seine Meinung über sie berichtet. Derweil haben sich Ted und Janet überhaupt nichts zu erzählen. Ted versucht krampfhaft, ein Gesprächsthema zu finden, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Kevin erzählt die Wahrheit und erklärt, warum er sie alle ein wenig komisch findet. Wie er in den letzten Tagen heraus gefunden hat, hängen sie so sehr aneinander, dass sie miteinander telefonieren, wenn der andere nur kurz an der Bar ist, oder dass Ted von der Toilette aus SMS-Nachrichten schreibt. Und so sieht er als einzig positive Sache, dass er keine körperliche Gewalt zwischen den Freunden beobachten konnte. Die Gruppe sagt, dass sie keine körperliche Gewalt anwenden, aber man sieht, das sie das doch tun. thumb|left|360pxTed und Janet versuchen immer noch krampfhaft ein Thema zu finden, bis Ted es endlich ausspricht. Als die beiden dann endlich ehrlich sind, klappt es schon besser zwischen den beiden. Mittlerweile hat Kevin einen Weg gefunden, sich bei Robin und ihren Freunden zu entschuldigen. Wenn er den Rest des Zimmers streicht, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist nur ein Strich an der Wand, verzeihen sie ihm. Währenddessen hat Barney endlich etwas über Janet gefunden und da Ted dies unbedingt sehen muss, schicken er und Robin Ted einen Link. Doch Ted will dies nicht sehen, genau wie Marshall und Lily. Als Barney ihnen daraufhin vorschlägt, dass nur er das Geschlecht des Baby erfahren will und er es ihnen nicht erzählt, gehen sie auf diesen Deal ein. Kurz darauf will es auch Lily wissen und reißt Barney den Umschlag aus der Hand, doch Barney hat den Zettel aus dem Umschlag genommen und zwingt die beiden so dazu, auch das Geheimnis von Janet zu erfahren. Als auch sie daraufhin Ted den Link schicken, kann dieser nicht mehr widerstehen und klickt darauf. Dort erfährt er, dass sie ein richtiges Wunderkind ist und mit 15 einen Abschluss in Princeton hatte. thumb|360pxNun dürfen sich Marshall und Lily entscheiden und Marshall schmeißt den Zettel, auf dem das Geschlecht des Babys steht, aus dem Fenster. Ted hat derweil alles über Janet erfahren und da er sich daraufhin total komisch benimmt, kommt sie sofort dahinter und verschwindet. Wenig später ist auch Ted in der Wohnung von Lily und Marshall und berichtet ihnen von seinem Date. Am Ende hat er aber noch eine Überraschung für seine Freunde. Denn wie durch ein Wunder, hat sich der Zettel unter die Schuhe von Ted geklebt und als dieser seine Füße auf den Tisch legt, kann es Marshall klar und deutlich lesen. Sie bekommen einen Jungen. Gastdarsteller *Kal Penn als Kevin *Amber Stevens als Janet McIntyre *Ray Wise als Robin Scherbatsky Sr. *Eleanor Seigler als Mia *Rachel Sterling als Paula Trivia *Als das Profil von Alicia P. am Anfang der Folge dargestellt wird, kann man erkennen, dass einer ihrer Lieblingsschauspieler Josh Radnor, der Darsteller von Ted Mosby, ist. thumb|400px Fehler *Lily hat ihr erstes Trimenon noch nicht beendet, so sollten sie eigentlich noch nicht herausfinden können, welches Geschlecht das Baby hat. *Barney zeigte Ted Bilder von nackten Frauen auf seinem Laptop. Er machte aber nicht sein Nackte Frau-Geräusch Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Barney trägt immer noch die Entchenkrawatte aus den vorherigen Episoden. *Der Titel dieser Episode ist in den Folgen Der Trauzeuge und Die nackte Wahrheit auf dem Cover des New York Magazine zu sehen, dort steht "Mystery Vs History: Is It Better Not to Know?". *Ted erwähnt die Scheidung seiner Eltern aus Brunch. *Robin begann in Die Exkursion mit Kevin auszugehen. *Die Folge Die letzte Zigarette enthüllte, dass Lily und Marshall einen Sohn haben werden *Barney sagt, dass Ted, als gerade mal sechs Minuten vergingen, bestimmt schon gesagt hat, dass er sie liebt. Er spielt auf Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt an, wo Ted Robin gleich beim ersten Date gesagt hat, dass er sie liebt. Außerdem ist "Der Mosby" gemeint, der in Der Absprung erwähnt wird. *Robins Flashback zu ihrem 14. Geburtstag, als ihr Vater sie immer wie einen Jungen behandelte, ist schon in Unter dem Tisch zu sehen. Später wurde sie dann zu Robin Sparkles, wie zum ersten Mal in Schlag auf Schlag erwähnt wird. *Der Song Murder Train von The Foreskins kommt zum ersten Mal in der Folge Jugendliebe vor. In dieser Folge hört man ihn erneut. *Im Vorspann hat Chester R. ein Bild worauf "Boats Boats Boats!" steht. Das war eine Werbung, in der Becky, Robins ehemalige Co-Moderatorin, in der Folge Wir kümmern uns mitwirkte. Anspielungen *Der Vorspann ist eine Parodie auf eine andere CBS Serie, Person of Interest. *In diesem Vorspann sieht man, dass einer von "Alicia P."s Lieblingsschauspielern Josh Radnor (Ted Mosby) ist. *Mitten durch die Folge gibt es Anspielungen auf Dirty Harry. *Der Abspann in Barneys Präsentation zeigt, dass der Regisseur McG ist. *Der Film Der Stadtneurotiker und dessen Regisseur Woody Allen werden des Öfteren von Ted, Janet und Robin erwähnt. *Als Barney Lily und Marshall ärgert, erwähnt er den Film Twins. *Lily meint, dass sie, wenn sie sie einsam fühlt, während sie auf Marshall wartet, Survivor anschaut. Musik *"Murder Train" von The Foreskins Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 7